A conventional garden sprinkle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,258,286 and 7,284,714, wherein each control element mates with a tube so that water flows out of a sole nozzle, thus limiting water spray. A sprinkler device is disclosed in 2010133236 A1, wherein water flows out of a control bar on a peripheral side of the sprinkler device via a bend section of the sprinkler device, thus reducing flowing speed. To control water flow and leakproof function, at least four seal rings are arranged on the control bar, thus increasing moving resistance of the control bar.